Jace goes to war
by Claces Guardian Angel
Summary: Jace is leaving for war for a year and everyone is going including Simon but Clary cant go, why because they now have 1 month old Aston Maxwell Herondale
1. Chapter 1

hello** so this will be a two-shot unless you guys want me to go on with their day to day lives but we can discuss this when I get to the second part. pretty much just read the prologue and you will understand.**

**Prolgue.. Clary's POV**

I hug Jace tightly, my head barely meeting his heart. He strokes my hair and kisses the top of my head.

Jace, Alec, Izzy, Simon, and even Magnus have been called to Idris for one year to fight a huge pack of rouge wolves and also find some order in the Clave. Even after four years the dark wars still have their damage.

they will be gone for a whole year and i can see them because they cant portal, too busy and in the words of the Clave "they need no distractions" yes because im so distracting. A 5'3 girl who likes to blend in. Well maybe with a baby.

Thats the reason i can't go, Jace and I now have a little one month old boy, Ashton Maxwell Herondale. Yes i am now Mrs Herondale, we were married one year to the date of the end of the dark wars.

Izzy and Simon are also married but they did take a bit longer for obvious reasons. Any way Jace is leaving tomorrow morning and I cant contact him. Aston is now one month old, Jace will be missing mile stones, including his first words. I know Jace really doesn't want to miss anything after my fist miscarriage but he ia needed to lead the hunt

So here we are sitting in our own small house with little Ash asleep and me crying as Jace holds me close whispering soothing words and rubbing small circles in my back. Finally my crying subsides and I take a deep breath and stand up.

This is my last night with Jace for a year but right now all i want is to lie in bed with Jace wrapped around me, feeling safe like nothing can separate is nor can come between our love.

That night we did exactly that, Jace was a perfect gentleman and he kept me in his arms all night until Ashton started cry, which sadly wasn't that far along into the night.

As I got up to go get Ash Jace got up with me and started warming up a bottle for him.

Jace quickly walked in and handed me the bottle, i smiled sleepily at him and he walked up to me. He stood towering over me, his arms on top of where my arms were and gently swaying. Soon I was getting tired again and rested my head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. Soon Ash was asleep and we went back to bed his arms tightly but soft around me.

We only had to wake up one more time in the night but morning came all to soon and Jace was kissing me awake. As i fed Ash his morning bottle Jace was getting all his packed stuff and bring them to the front door. When i was done i put Ash down to sleep more and walked over to Jace.

I took his hands and looked into his eyes, they were dull with sadness and churning with worry most likely for me. I reaches up and put my hand on his cheek and pulled him to me. We kisses, it was soft and slow as if we had all the time in the world. Sadly we didn't because all too soon there was a knock an the door. When I pulled back i could tell i had been crying as we kissed.

Jace opened up the door, he took Jace's luggage and told him to be in the car soon because they had to get to Magnus. Jace turned to me and kissed me quickly. It wasnt the the slow soft kiss that lasted forever but a kiss that was desprate and loving at the same time.

Once Jace and Alec drove away I closed the door and started crying. Pulling myself together I checked on Ash who was waking up and needed a changing. Once changed and content in his bouncy chair I picked up a new canvas and some paints and I painted the scene of Jace and I's last kiss.

I spent all day on that painting with occasional breaks to change Ash, feed Ash, let ash nap, and soothe him when the lights of his bounce chair went out. When I was done it was 8 pm, i took an already sleeping Ash and put him in his crib. I went to bed and took off my paint dotted clothes, looking at our dresser i looked in my drawers but didnt find anything i wanted to wear, I looked in Jaces drawer of old shirts and found a note on the pile of old Jace t-shirts.

_Dear Clary my dearest love _

_I have left you some of my softest and favorite old shirts, i kneel how you love to wear them more than yours so i left you over half of mine. I love you and hope you and Ash will be ok. I'll see you soon enough._

_-you're loving husband Jace_

at this point Clary was crying and hugging a random tshirt to her, it smelled of him, sunshine and pepper. Clary didn't know how she was going to do this with out Jace but finding little stuff like this could save her from another breakdown.

**awehhhhh ok i love that.. So anyway if you didn't catch it clary is 20 so dont rag on me about being too young cause usually they have like 2 kids by now any way ill have the second part up very soon and it will be when Jace comes home.. Please review guys i want know if im any good**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello dears, so this will be the last part unless you guys want me to add on and go through their day to day lives. Enjoy, this is supper cute and fluffy**

**Clarys POV**

I was over at Maia's where i have been spending most of my time, Ashton was now a little over a year old, he has started walking but its more of teetering takings some steps and falling.

Jace was going to come home tomorrow and i couldn't wait. I have hardly made it without him, he is my rock and i need him here.

Maia had moved in with Bat a little while ago, they weren't engaged or married yet because she had taken loosing Jordan very hard, even if she didn't love him any more.

Maia was still a very good friend though and we sent a lot of days together. Maia still ran the pack but spent a lot of time on her own, she still mourned Jordan but she was getting out more and she always loved to so ash who started calling her Me cause he couldn't day Maia yet.

Ash was starting to get fussy and throwing his toys around so Clary stood up and gave maia a hug. "Thanks for letting me come over so often, Jace is coming home tomorrow so i wont keep bothering you" Maia laughed and hugged me back "Oh Clary you dont bother me and i love Ashton" We hugged one more time and i picked up ash's toys. With a wave goodbye we walked out and headed home.

By the time night fellI was exahsted, this was not a good day for Ash and he fussed all night and didnt want to sleep. Finally at 9:30 he got tired of crying and fell asleep. It was now 10:00 as i changed into one of Jaces shirts. It only held a faint sent of him but it didn't matter because he was home tomorrow, i fell asleep thinking of him.

When I woke up I could feel a hard but warm body wrapped around me, two string arms were around my waist. _Wait Jace shouldn't be home! OMG hes home how could he not have told me!_

I turned over and sure enough there was a shirtless Jace staring down at me with his perfect hazel eyes. I smiled brightly at him and quickly pulled him to me giving him a sloppy quick kiss.

I pulled back soon and met his eyes again, they were brighter now and i pulled him in for anouther kiss, this time it was like the kiss we shared before Alec got here, slow and gently but happy this time.

I laid back down in the bed, Jace leaning over me balancing on one arms and moving down my arm with the other. I brought up my hand and traced his scar, the scar from Glorious the one i caused.

in some peoples mind this scar was ugly and hendered the perfectness of Jace. To me this scar showed everything we have been through, it was perfect for me. I kisses him deeply one more time and looked at the clock. 7 am Ash was going to wake up soon.

Jace followed me as I went to Ash's room. When I opened the door ash was in his crib chewing on one stuffed animal and playing with another. When he saw me he jumped up and started babbling. I picked him up and hugged him. When i gave him to jace he started fussing but soon Jace was lifting him and bouncing him making funny noises. This was my family, finally whole and happy. I walked over to Jace and kisses his cheek. He was so happy with ash it made me smile

our family was staying together now and maybe we can add on to our small little family.

**epilogue **

Jace and i had another little girl named grace that next year. Izzy and Simon also had a little girl named Violet, we all have our familes and we see eachother. Ashton in now 7 and has started to do some small training with jace, who cabt wait till i allow ash to get his first blades.


End file.
